


Sleepy Lips

by littlebadlei



Series: A small glimpse of ohmiya's day life [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebadlei/pseuds/littlebadlei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino needs Ohno's attetion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Me and [neko_90](http://neko-90.livejournal.com) were watching concerts last weekend and i came up with this thought of writing ohmiya (for now xD) drabble everyday as like "ohmiya's everyday life" cause well... who wouldn't need a daily dose of ohmiya in their life?? so i decided (well more like isa forced me to) to try this for one week.... also, thank you Isa-chan for also betaing this for me x3

”Hey Ohchan”

”mm...?” the older man mumbled sleepily from the living room as he woke up to Nino's voice, who was making some food for them to eat after their long work day.

”Do you remember tomorrow is the birthday party? My sister's?” Nino asked from the kitchen and the older man tried to answer but the sleep took the victory of the strong battle.

Not hearing any answer, Nino turned off the heat from the stove and moved to the living room to ask again.

He was already opening his mouth to ask again when his eyes catched the sight of the older man sleeping on their sofa. He slowly shut his mouth as he observed the soundly sleeping Ohno. The older man looked tired, which wasn't a surprise since the man has been really busy in the past two weeks. And those dark bags under Ohno's eyes made Nino hesitant to wake up the older man, just so he would answer to his question.

So with small determination he moved closer to the older man, sitting next to him and smiling sweetly as he looked at that cute face with those pouty lips he so loved to taste. Unable to keep his fingers away from those lovely cheeks, he let them travel from Ohno's cheeks to his nose and from there to his mouth, before he moved down to catch those lips and giving slow kisses.

Nino noticed that the older man woke up from his slumber, as he felt him answering to his kisses. As he finally moved away, he saw Ohno smiling at him sleepily with his eyes beamed with all the love the older man had for Nino, which has always made his insides melt like hot lava. And Nino couldn't stop himself for going for another but longer kiss that was more demanding and needier.

After they broke up from the long heated kiss, both breathing heavily, Nino asked his question again against Ohno's lips while still keeping his eyes on those lips that glistened with slick of their saliva.

“So” Nino breathed, “Do you remember?”

“mm... remembered what?” Ohno asked, sounding distracted. The older man's fingers suddenly found Nino's skin under his shirt and making the younger man moan lightly.

“Tomorrow? Birthday party? My sister's?” Nino moaned as the hot fingers moved against his skin. He was already half hard.

“mm... yeah, what about it?” Ohno asked nonchalantly, licking his lips and tugging Nino's t-shirt off, letting his eyes roam on the milky white skin.

“Did you –” Nino said, his adam's apple bobbing up and down. “– buy the present?”

Ohno tugged from Nino's hair backwards and attached his lips to the lump in the middle, sucking before very slightly biting at it. A loud moan escaped from Nino's mouth which made Ohno giggle, his light breath touching the slightly wet part on Nino's neck and making him shiver.

“Oh –” Nino started, but choked as the older man licked at the spot he had just bitten. Nino's hands tightened their hold on Ohno's arms, as he was unable to think clearly anymore.

“Yes, I did remember the present, my dear” Ohno whispered as he let Nino's head come down, giving a chaste kiss to those red lips before asking in low husky voice, “Shall we forgo the dinner and go straight to the dessert?”

Not waiting for Nino's answer, Ohno picked him up and carried him to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be great! i would love to know what do you think about this x3


End file.
